Férias para recordar!
by Adorigan
Summary: gosta de confusoes amorosas, misterio, drama, comedia, ação e aventura, alem de beylutas muito locas!leiam esta fic que esta imperdivel, personagens novos e os de sempre em um incrivel acampamento! querem participar?mandem presonagens, ideias!participem!
1. Chapter 1

Bem pessoal lá vai eu em outra fics!!!

Minha fics terá certa ligação com uma fics de Anamatéia (minha "amável" irmã, rsrs) a fics Collins- um colégio para a vida,( não leram??? leiam vão gostar!!!)

Esta fics será algo bem diferente!!! Usarei personagens da fics Collins!!!

Espero que gostem!!!

Bem, minha fics terá os bladebreakers, com foque principal em Kai!!! ( todos adoram o Kai rsrs) terá Anamatéia ou Ana (personagem usada em algumas fics, bem alguns já devem conhecer!!!)

E Adorigan uma nova garota que vai colocar muita coisa para incrementar o tempero de minha fics!!!

Primeiramente vamos conhecer um pouco de Adorigan!!!

nome: Adorigan Dori, nascida na Finlândia, bem pela sua aparência posso dizer que tem : cabelo castanho, olhos azuis piscina, rosto angelical, pele clara, magra, altura do Max, parece uma modelo. Ela é alegre, meiga, amiga, companheira, meio burrinha, faz de tudo para não ver ninguém triste!!!

Gosta de usar roupas como uma blusinha azul com zíper na frente, saia pregada branca, e uma bota preta que vai até pra cima do joelho, usa sempre uma faixa branca no cabelo, e uma munhequeira da mesma cor!!!

Sua fera bit é Aquantica e sua beyblade é azul e prata!!!

Bem depois de vocês conhecerem um pouco de Adorigan!!! Vamos ao inicio da fics!!!!

Bem todos estavam reunidos na casa de Tyson (menos Kai e Max) em uma tarde bem preguiçosa!!! E bem calorada!!!

Tyson- galera eu to com uma preguiça!!!

Daichi- putz, nem me fale cara!!!

Kenny- pessoal, vamos parar com a preguiça, por que tenho umas boas noticias!!!

Hilary- serio Kenny!!! Conta logo!!!

Kenny- esta manhã eu falei com o sr. Dickinson!!!

Ray- e o que ele falou???

Kenny- fomos convidados para um acampamento!!!

Tyson- que beleza, fazia um tempo que eu queria descansar!!!

Daichi- uhuuuuuu!!!!! Comida de graça!!!

Kenny- ficaremos uma semana em um acampamento maravilhoso!!!

Hilary- merecidas férias!!!

Tyson- quem disse que você vai???

Ray- não comece Tyson!!!

Hilary- obrigada Ray!!!

Kenny- o acampamento é para todos!!!

Tyson- é para todos, menos para Hilary!!!

Hilary- cala boca!!!

Ray- começo a baxaria!!!

Daichi- deixe eles que se matem!!!

Ray- que horror Daichi!!!

Tyson- ei galera, eu preciso de férias e com a Hilary lá quem disse que vou descansar!!!

E Max chega na casa de Tyson...

Max- oi gente!!!

Todos- oi Max!!!

Daichi- fomos convidados para um acampamento!!!

Max- que legal!!!

Kenny- ei pessoal arrumem logo as malas!!!

Hilary- alguém tem que avisar o Kai!!!

Tyson- não tem problema se ele não for!!!

Todos- OO

Tyson - brincadeira!!!

Hilary - eu vou falar com o Kai se vocês quiserem???

Tyson- vai, já ta lá!!! (com o tom alterado de voz)

Hilary- como assim???

Tyson- vai, que eu te enforco!!!

Ray- você esta com ciúmes???

Tyson- é claro que não!!!

Hilary- você não manda em mim!!!

Max- eu falo com o Kai!!

Daichi- do jeito que você é tosco, ele não vai ir!!!

Max- ai daichi não gostei!!!

Daichi- fod... (e Ray interrompe, tampando a boca do daichi!!)

Ray- onde você esta aprendendo estes palavrões??? Que feio!!!

Daichi- que se fo...(Ray interrompe de novo)

Ray- para!!! Esta revoltado é????

Tyson- vamos acampar ou não???

Max- siiiimmmm!!!!!!

Kenny- podem deixar que eu informo o Kai!!! Agora se ele vai eu não sei!!! Mas vamos deixar a critério de Kai a escolha!!! Eu vou telefonar!!!

E Kenny foi telefonar para Kai...

Kenny- alo!!! Gostaria de falar com o Kai!!!

Kai- é ele!!!quem esta me incomodando???

Kenny- sou eu Kenny!!!

Kai- fale logo o que quer, para parar de perder meu tempo!!!

Kenny- hehe (muito sem graça, pela "gentileza de kai) Sr. Dickinson nos ofereceu um acampamento, e estou lhe informando, que gostaríamos de sua presença lá!!!

Kai-...

Kenny- então você vai estar lá???

Kai- não sei!!! Vou pensar no caso!!!

Kenny- ¬¬" que humilde!!! Então ta bom, depois nos se falamos!!!

Kai- nos??? Eu não falo com você!!!

Kenny- ai!!! Tchau Kai!!!

Algum tempo se passa.. e todos estão reunidos esperando o ônibus em frente a casa de Tyson...menos Kai...

Ray- será que Kai não vai vir???

Max - será que ele ia fazer algo como este com a gente???

Daichi- ele não faria uma sacanagem dessa???

Derrepente Kai aparece...

Tyson- eu sabia!!! Kai!!!

Kai- eu não vim por vocês!!!

Todos- ¬¬"

Kenny- vamos logo pessoal!!!

E todos entram no ônibus, com destino ao acampamento!!!

Bem pessoal este foi meu primeiro capitulo, meio sem graça!!!

Mas tem muita coisa para acontecer!!! Esperem por muita ação, comedia, romance (que xique) e muito mistério aguardam nesta fics!!!

Gostou??? Quer fazer parte desta fics!!!

Então mande personagens para mim!!! Beijos galera!!! Até a próxima!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bem obrigada meninas e meninos pelos personagens com certeza eu vou usar os melhores, mas valew!!! Vamos ao segundo capitulo desta fics que aguardem!!! Vai ser da hora!!!

Os bladebreakers chegaram ao acampamento, e adivinhem estava chovendo muito!!!

Max- que droga!!!

Ray- poderia estar pior!!!

Tyson- vamos entrar no acampamento antes que eu fique todo molhado!!!

Entraram, o lugar parecia tipo um ginásio com algumas mesas!!!

Kai- que lugar nojento!!!

Kenny- calma galera é por que esta chovendo!!!

Onde havia algumas mesas havia muitas meninas e meninos sentados, que olharam os meninos quando entraram no local...

Tyson- vamos cumprimentá-los!!!

Kai- por mim que se lasquem!!!

Max- Kai podia ser mais maleável pelo menos hoje???

Ray- Kai esta retrancado ultimamente aconteceu alguma coisa???

Kai- não é da sua conta!!!

E Kai da as costas , para eles...

Hilary- onde ele vai???

Tyson- ei cara, onde você vai???

Kai- vou procurar meu quarto neste muquifo, onde vim parar!!!

Kenny- aqui vamos dividir nosso quarto com mais garotos!!! E fica no outro pavilhão, esta chovendo muito, espere a chuva acalmar!!!

Kai- droga!!! Que maldito lugar é este??? Eu não tenho um lugar só para mim!!

Tenho que dividir com um bando de animais!!!

Max- Kai você esta estranho!!!

E Kai vai para um canto..

E todos comentam algo sobre Kai...

Max- ei galera Kai sempre foi estúpido e arrogante, mas parece que ele esta mais do que o normal, não acham???

Tyson- pra mim esta a mesma coisa!!!

Ray- eu concordo com Max, ele sempre foi assim, mas nos últimos dias vem piorando!!!

Tyson- alucinação de vocês!!!

Enquanto isso Kai no canto!!!

Uma voz feminina vem falar com Kai...

??????- oi!!! Tudo bem??? Ta chovendo muito hoje né????

Kai-...

?????- como é teu nome??? Quantos anos você tem???

Kai se levanta e se afasta da garota...

?????- ei!!! Que tipo!!! Odeio que me excluam!!! Ei, garoto!!! É anti-social???

Kai- me deixe em paz garota fique na sua!!!

?????- que tipo!!! Ei, você tem problemas??? Eu sinto que sim!!!

Kai- sai daqui!!!

?????- pode falar, eu posso ser sua amiga!!!!

Kai- vai atazanar a vida de outro!!!

?????- jah saquei seu jogo!!! Você é daqueles meninos mimados revoltadinhos com a vida, mas tem tudo, e gosta de pisar em todos!!!é rude, arrogante, mesquinho e mimado!!!

Kai- é isso aí!!!agora me deixa em paz!!!

?????- Ò.Ó ora!!!

E a garota saí brava...

E vem outra pessoa bem familiar vem falar com Kai..

????- quem diria, o Kai em um acampamento de verão!!!

Kai- me deixe em paz Tala, vai puxar o saco do Tyson!!!

Tala- este acampamento é um saco, mal espero para ir embora!!!

Kai- hum... e o que você esta fazendo aqui???

Tala- sr. dickinson deu direito para todos vir a este acampamento!!!

Kai- que saco, então todos os lixos estão aqui???

Tala- não, nem todos!!!

Kai- não que você não seja um lixo!!! Mas nem tanto!!!

Tala- obrigada!!! Se isto foi um elogio!!! Quem era a garota que estava falando com você???

Kai- não sei, e nem quero saber!!!

Tala- ela era bonita!!!

Kai- vai lá falar com ela!!! Isso se ela te deixar falar!!!

Tala- hum!!!

Kai- vai logo falar com ela e saia daqui!!!

Tala- já vi que esta de mal humor!!!

E Tala da as costas para o Kai e vai andando!!!

Kai pensa sozinho...

Kai- vou procurar meu quarto...

Quando Kai se levanta, se choca com uma outra garota bem diferente daquela com qual foi conversar com ele...

?????- o idiota, ta cego é???

Kai- Ana???

Ana- Kai???

Os dois por puro reflexo se abraçam, quando um olha pro outro!!!

Kai- O.O

Ana- O.O me larga safado!!!

Kai- você que me agarrou!!!! Também, não é para menos eu sou irresistível!!!

Ana- se acho agora a ultima bolacha do pacote de traquinas!!!

Kai- você e seus ditados ridículos!!!

Ana- você já foi hoje???

Kai- aonde!!!

Ana- tomar no...

Tyson interrompe a menina...

Tyson- Ana que bom te ver, o que você esta fazendo aqui???

Ana- daew Tyson!!! Fui convidada para vir aqui, mas já me arrependi de vir!!!

Max- oi Ana, mas por que você se arrependeu???

Ana- ta acontecendo o dilúvio lá fora!!! (se referindo a chuva é claro!!!)

Max- serio!!! O.O

Ana- ô meu deus, como você é inteligente!!!

Max- serio, você acha que eu sou inteligente???

Kai- pra mim já chega, estou farto de tanta ignorância!!!

E Kai sai de perto deles...

Ray- e como você esta ultimamente???

Ana- a mesma coisa de sempre, fazendo bicos, levando!!! Já volto!!!

E Ana sai de perto deles...

Hilary- onde ela vai???

Tyson- acho que ela vai falar com o Kai!!!

Hilary- O QUE??? MAL CHAGA E JÁ VAI SE ABRINDO PRO KAI DESTE JEITO!!!

Ray- Hilary, sem escândalos, menos drama!!!

Max- ei gente a Ana esta voltando!!!

E Ana voltando... por que ouviu o que Hilary disse...

Ana- Ò.Ó o que você disse??? Repete boca de lixo!!!

Tyson- quem???

Ray- ela não disse nada não!!! Ela ta falando com o Max!!!

Max- é isso aí Ana não se preocupe!!!

Ana- eu me preocupar??? Capaz... se falam de mim pelas costas é sinal que eu to na frente!!!

Tyson- vixeeeeeeeeeeee...

E Ana sai ...

Hilary- como ela ousa!!! Que menininha tola!!!

Ray- Hilary, esta foi por pouco, controle-se ou vai levar poucas e boas!!

Hilary- não to nem aí!!!

Tyson- qual é Hilary, você nunca foi assim com a Ana, por que ta estranha com ela???

Hilary- nada não!!!

Max- você esta com ciúmes do Kai???

Hilary- capaz!!

Bem pessoal este foi o 2 capitulo!!! Ana pra quem não lembra dela é Anamatéia!!! Anamatéia ou Ana- ela é de estatura média, o cabelo é um loiro meio avermelhado, olhos de cor vermelho fogo, corpo atlético, é bonita, mais é meio masculinizada, que acaba escondendo a beleza dela, adora baralho, e luta muito bem, ela é conhecida como "cigana", porque misteriosamente sabe os segredos mais íntimos das pessoas!!! Ela veste uma camiseta tipo baby Locke, vermelha, com uma jaqueta de manga curta preta, e um short que vai até a metade da cocha, e coturno vermelho que fica um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, ela adora fazer piadinhas, principalmente dos outros!!! A vida dela é um mistério, mais para todos os pais morreram e ela vive sozinha!!!! Resumindo, ela é uma verdadeira pentelha misteriosa, sua fera bit é a Launge.

Beijos a todos!!! E valew!!!

Bem usarei os personagens de vocês!!! É que eu já escrevi, rsrs!! Mas muito obrigada mesmo!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bem vamos ao terceiro capitulo desta fics!!!

A noite chegou mas a chuva não acabou... que só piorava!!!

E todos se preparavam para a janta... bem que em como todo acampamento todos fazem uma fila e vão se servindo, sabe naqueles banquetes e todos estavam na fila...

E Ana estava atrás do Kai na fila...

Kai- sabe qual é o cumulo do pobre???

Ana- qual??? Comer marmita de arroz e alface!!!

Kai- que nojento, mas não é isso, é fila única pra jantar!!!

Ana- hahahhahahhaa, pior que é!!!

Tyson- não reclama não!!! (Tyson estava na frente de Kai, na fila!!!)

Kai- droga!!!

Ana- o que???

Kai- Tyson esta na frente, isso significa que ele vai se servir primeiro!!! Que resulta que não vai sobrar comida!!! Vamos sair da fila, não vamos jantar mesmo!!!

Todos- HUHAHHUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU!!!!

Tyson- mas que tipo, Kai se tornou um piadista de novo, o mal humor passou???

Max- é mesmo Kai, você melhorou seu humor!!! O será que é??? ( com tom de ironia)

Ray- isto é possível, Kai melhorar de humor???

Tyson- hahahauahuhauahuahuahua!!!

Kai- cambada de animais!!! Tyson vá perder peso, Max você é um ignorante e insignificante e Ray corte essa juba esta ocupando o resto do teu cérebro!!!

Tyson, Max e Ray-AFEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!VIXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Ana – quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer!!!

Kai- é isso aí!!!

Hilary- vocês dois tão muito íntimos pro meu gosto????

Ana e Kai- e daí, o que você tem a ver com isso!!!

Hilary- O QUE???

Ray- Hilary sem chiliques!!!

E todos forma sentar na mesa...

Ana- que droga esqueci de pegar suco!!!

Kai- pega para mim também!!!

Ana- levanta a busanfa e pegue!!!

Kai- ta perdendo o medo???

Ana- nunca tive!!!

E Ana se levanta e vai pegar o suco...

Ana pega seu suco e do Kai e quando se vira se choca com a mesma menina que foi falar com kai (naquela hora)

????- desculpe, você esta bem???

Ana- foi mal, eu to legal!!!

Quando as meninas se olham...

Ana- O.O

?????- O.O nossa!!! Como você se chama???

Ana- Anamatéia, pode me chamar de Ana nem dá nada!!!

?????- Dori, Adorigan mas meus amigos me chamam de Dori!!!

Ana- beleza Dori, eu vou lá levar o suco do idiota!!!

E Ana volta para a mesa... com uma cara bem de assustada!!!

Kai- eu sabia, você tem medo de mim!!! Sabe que eu sou superior!!!

Ana- ...(pensativa)

Kai- o que foi, porque esta com esta cara???

Ana- nada não!!! Depois te conto!!!

Kai- aconteceu alguma coisa???

Ana- depois eu falo!!!

Tyson- que foi Ana???

Ana- nada não!!! Eu peguei suco de laranja eu queria de morango!!!

Tyson- hehehehehehhe, nem dá nada eu tomo pra você!!!

Kai- mas é um esfomeado!!! Já num basta os 10 litros de suco que você tomou!!!

Tyson- 10 litros???

Kai- desculpe eu quis ser modesto 20???

Tyson- ora seu idiota!!!

E assim acaba a janta!!!

E Kai vai falar com Ana...

Kai- o que aconteceu???

Ana- eu vi uma menina!!!

Kai- serio, não me diga!!!eu também vi uma, na verdade acho que foi mais!!! (ironizando)

Ana- o idiota é serio!!! Você sabe que eu sou "cigana", eu vejo um pouco da vida dos outros não sabe???

Kai- e daí!!!

Ana- então me choquei com uma menina que se chama Dori!!!

Kai- e daí???

Ana- e daí que eu não vi nada da guria, alias eu presenti alguma coisa bem errada, sabe eu fiquei meio ressabiada!!!

Kai- como assim??

Ana- não sei cara, um bagulho estranho!!!

Enquanto isso Dori andava nos corredores!!!

E se trombou com Tala no corredor..

Dori- desculpe, nossa com eu ando desastrada ultimamente, é a terceira pessoa que eu bato hoje!!!

Tala- tudo bem...

Dori – oi!!! tudo bem!!! Comigo não ta tudo tão bem assim, mas eu estou levando, afinal ta chovendo muito né???

Tala- é !!!

Dori- como você se chama??? eu me chamo Adorigan, mas meus amigos me chamam de Dori, mias curto e eu adoro meu apelido lembra procurando nemo, não lembra??? Como você se chama mesmo???

Tala- Tala!!!

Dori- oi Tala, eu já disse oi!!!mas estou te dando de novo, por que agora eu sei seu nome!!! Ta gostando do acampamento???

Tala- não!!! (quando ela vai para de falar. Pensou Tala)

Dori- eu também não estou gostando muito, me sinto muito sozinha aqui!!! Eu odeio ficar sozinha, lá no Brasil eu tinha muitos amigos!!!

Tala- você é brasileira???

Dori- não, eu sou da Finlândia, mas passo muito tempo viajando com minha mãe, ultima vez fui para o Brasil e adorei, você conhece o Brasil!!

Tala- não, eu malmente conheço a Rússia!!!

E assim os dois ficaram conversando por algum tempo, é claro que Dori falava bem mais!!! Se caso ninguém percebeu!!!

A noite chagou e todos forma para os cômodos, onde dormiam!!

Era aquelas camas de Japão no chão e um perto do outro menino, tinha um cômodo para os meninos e um para as meninas... no cômodo dos meninos!!!

Tyson- que beleza, finalmente posso descansar!!!

Daichi- eu também, apesar que eu não to com sono!!! Mas vou me virar pro canto e tentar dormir!!!

Daichi se vire e já dorme e ronca bem alto!!!

Ray- pra quem não tava com sono!!!

Max- é mesmo!!!

Kai- calem a boca!!!

Tyson- estamos incomodando vossa alteza???

Kai- estão e muito, agora cala a boca!!!

Tyson- ta "nervosinha"??? problema é seu!!!

Ray- pare com isso Tyson deixe ele em paz!!!

Kai- obedeça o Ray, e cale a boca ou vou tomar atitudes mais drásticas pro teu lado!!!

Tyson- que medinho!!!

Kai se levanta e pega a bolsa do Tyson e joga lá fora na chuva!!!

Tyson- SEU IDIOTA!!!

Kai- eu avisei, a próxima vez é você que vai comer lama!!!

Ray- parem!!!

Kai- e você cala a boca se não é o próximo!!!

Ray- aiiiii!!!

Max- viu, Ray deixe que eles se matem!!!

Kai- e você também!!!

Max- eu????ó.ò

Kai- primeiro eu odeio ter que dormir neste quartinho imundo!! Principalmente com este idiota!!! Quer dize não tem ninguém com cérebro neste quarto!!! Eu sou superior!!!

De repente Tala entra no quarto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha!!!

Kai- outro idiota!! Porque esta cara de otário???

Tala- Kai quieto não estrague minha noite!!!!

Tyson- eu não deixava, eu dava na cara!!!

Kai- quieto animal!!! E você não me enfrente ou te racho isso que você chama de cara!!!

Todos- O.O (se assustaram o modo como Kai falou, não pela grosseria mas pelo fato de "te racho isso que você chama de cara"

Tyson- você anda muito junto com Ana, ta falando igual a ela já!!!

Kai na hora fica um poço de vermelho

Kai- seu irracional, vá dormir o\\\o

E vira para o canto...

Mas tem muita coisa para acontecer nesta noite ainda!!!

Não percam o próximo capitulo desta fics...


	4. Chapter 4

Bem vamos ao quarto capitulo desta fics... confesse ta bom!!!

Mas tem muito para acontecer...

Enquanto isso no quarto das meninas...

Ana- mas que droga, este acampamento ta um porre!!!

Hilary- vá embora então!!!

Ana- só para tua alegria eu fico!!!

Hilary- ò.ó

Ana- e você menina??? (se referindo a Dori)

Dori- o que???

Ana- me fale de tu!!! Aquela hora a gente conversou pouco!!!

Hilary- como você se chama???

Ana- conversa de A e B, C ta fora!!!

Dori- bem me chamo Adorigan, mas me apelidaram de Dori, eu gosto deste apelido, pois me lembra procurando nemo, adoro a peixinha!!!

Ana- credo como tu fala!!!

Dori- o que???

Ana- deixa quieto!!! E daí, você conhece alguém aqui???

Dori- não, na verdade eu conheci um menino hoje, se chama Tala, muito legal, ele me falou que é da Rússia!!!

Ana- hammmmmmmmmm(com tom de ironia)

Hilary- nossa mal chagou e já arrasou corações!!!

Ana- ninguém te chamou na conversa!!!

Dori- deixa ela, coitadinha!!!

Ana- coitado do rato que nasce pelado!!!

Dori- sério que ele nasce pelado???

Ana- além de fala pra caramba é burrinha, o dó!!!

Hilary- não ligue para ela, é uma estúpida que se comporta feito um menino!!!

Dori- não ligo não!!! É brincadeira né!!! Eu gosto de brincadeira!!! Afinal como você se chama??? – falando com Hilary.

Hilary- Hilary, eu faço parte dos bladebreakers!!!

Ana- faz nada, nem luta!!! Ta se achando!!!

Dori- ririri... vocês lutam beyblade???

Hilary- não, eu só faço parte do grupo!!!

Ana- eu diferente dela, eu luto e muito bem!!!

Dori- serio!!! Eu também luto, vamos lutar qualquer dia deste!!!

Ana- claro!!! Por que não!!!

Dori- que bom!!! Mas já vou avisando eu sou muito boa!!!

Ana- falar até papagaio fala, difícil é fazer!!!

Hilary- "ta se achando"!!! mas me fale o que você conversou com o Tala???

Ana- primeiro fique na tua, e pra variar só sabe falar de macho!!!!

Hilary- não falei com você!!!

Dori- calma meninas, vocês tem que ser amigas!!! Eu não falei nada de mais, só conversamos!!! Mas ele é muito calado!!!

Hilary- ele é mesmo!!! gostou dele???

Dori- claro que não, só amizade nem conheço ele direito!!!

Ana- só pensa em macho e acha que todo mundo é igual a ela!!!

Hilary- cala a boca garota!!!

Dori- mas gostaria de conhecer um menino aqui!!!!

Hilary- O.O serio??? Quem???

Ana- tava bom pra ser verdade!!! ¬¬"

Dori- um menino que tem umas manchas no rosto, e tem uma cara bem bravo, e usa um cachecol no pescoço!!!

Ana e Hilary- O.O Kai??

Hilary- NÃO PODE SER???

Ana- e por que você quer tanto conhecer ele??? Ele nem é tanto demais, ele é sossegado!!!

Hilary- você não ta falando do Kai!!! Escuta garota ele é legal mas tem namorada!!!

Dori- tem???

Ana- claro que não!!! Mas ele não faz teu tipo!!!

Dori- como assim???

Ana- você fala demais, e ele fala de menos, você é simpática que chegar a irritar e ele é arrogante que chega a irritar!!! Água e óleo, nada a ver!!!

Dori- mas ele é misterioso!!!

Hilary- mas você ouviu bem, nada a ver com você!!! Fique com o Tala e esta de bom tamanho!!!

Dori- mas eu não quero ficar com ninguém!!!

Ana- Hilary fica na tua, tipo conhece ele então, mas depois você vai ver que eu tenho razão!!! Afinal o que ele tem demais??? Nada, ele não é um Brad Pitt, não é simpático, tipo não sei não!!! mas quer conhecer!!! Vá em frente!!! Nada haver né!!! É só amizade afinal!!!

Dori- depois eu que falo demais!!!

Ana- boa noite!!! Ò.ó

E Hilary fala baixo...

Hilary- ele tem namorada!!!

Dori- boa noite Ana, só amizade Hilary, boa noite!!! Durmam com os anjos meninas!!!

No dia seguinte...no café, novamente a fila!!!

Tyson- bom dia meninas!!!

Ana- bom dia!!!

Hilary- bom dia!!!

Ambas com cara de quem não ta feliz!!!

Ray- o que aconteceu meninas???

Hilary e Ana- nada!!!

Kai aparece...

Kai- mais uma vez esta fila, eu mal espero ir para minha "pequena mansão" e café na cama!!!

Ana e Hilary-...

Ana- humilde!!!

Kai- por que esta cara???

Ana- nada não!!! Deixa quieto!!!

Daichi- putz, nem dormi esta noite!!!

Tyson- claro que você não dormiu, você desmaiou na cama e se engasgou de tanto roncar, a gente é que não dormiu!!!

Max- nem me fale!!! É mesmo, Daichi você roncava muito!!!

Daichi- eu não ronco, você ouviram outra pessoa roncando, não era eu!!!

Ray- passei a noite em claro!!!

Max- mas por que você não apagou a luz???

Ray- haha...ha...que engraçado Max!!!

Ouviram uma risada baixinha!!!

Dori- por que não apagou a luz??? Riririiriririri

Max- ela achou engraçado!!!

Ray- nossa, como pode uma menina linda como você dar risada disto???

Dori- o////o o que??? É comigo???

Ray- claro!!! Me chamo Ray!!!

Max- Max!!!

Tyson- eu sou o Tyson campeão mundial em beyblade!!!

Max e Ray - ¬¬"""""

Dori- me chamo Adorigan, pode chamar de Dori... sério que você é campeão mundial???

Tyson- você não leu os jornais e as revistas ou vi na tv!!!

Dori- viajo muito não tenho muito tempo para isto!!!

Ray- venha pode sentar com a gente!!!

Dori- obrigado!!!

E todos estavam sentados reunidos na mesa!!!

E Dori foi falar com Kai...

Dori- oi!!! Tudo bem???

Kai ignorou ela e continuou comendo...

Dori- oi????? Tudo bem com você???

Kai- não gosto de conversa enquanto estou comendo!!!

Dori- a sim, pode dar indigestão???

Kai só balança a cabeça...afirmando...

Dori- tudo bem depois a gente conversa!!!

Ana- eu disse ele não é muito de conversa!!!

Ray- mas eu sou!!!

Max- por favor Ray, deixa a menina!!!

Tyson- Dori tome cuidado com Ray ele é bem ligeirinho!!!

Max- é mesmo!!! tem duas namoradas!!!

Ray- parem de me difamar para ela!!!

E Tala aparece...

Tala- fique quieto Ray, bem na tua!!!

Dori- oiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Bom dia!!!

Tala- bom dia!!!

Ray- já entendi tudo!!!

Dori- não é isso não, somos amigos!!!

Tala- hummm!!!!

Ray- a então ta bom!!!

De repente no auto falante do acampamento ...

?????- bom dia a todos!!!Bem vindos ao acampamento Sunday!!!

Todos- que nome!!! ¬¬"""

?????- tomem seus cafés da manha e teremos muitas atividades divertidas!!!

Kai- era só o que me faltava!!!

?????- me chamo Túlio!!! Depois do café podem descansar por 15 minutos!!! E vão para fora e me conhecer!!! E repito bem vindos!!!

Kai- acho que vou me matar!!!

Bem pessoal é isso, espero que estejam gostando, podem me dar idéias dicas!!! Fiquem a vontade!!!

Beijos!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bem pessoal vamos ao quinto capitulo de minha fics, mas primeiramente vou agradecer seus personagens novamente!!! mas neste episodio eu vou usa-los!!!

Eu prometo espero que gostem!!! Vou me esforçar para encaixar certamente seus personagens!!! Obrigada!!!

Bem pessoal e todos foram para fora no acampamento!!!

Túlio- bom dia pessoal!!! Todos empolgados???

Kai- que saco!!!

Max- sim!!! Empolagadisimo!!!

Túlio- bem pessoal dividirei vocês em dois grupos o amarelo e o azul!!!

Vamos lá!!! Eu vou dizer o nome de vocês!!! Vou fazer um sorteio!!!

Kai- estou vendo tudo!!!

Tyson- pare de reclamar!!!

Túlio- vamos começar!!!

Em uma urninha túlio começou a puxar os nomes...

Túlio- primeiro nome é Ana!!! Você é líder da equipe azul!!!

Ana- eu nasci para ser líder!!!

Kai- vixe!!!

Túlio- vamos pegar outro nome!!! Dori!!! Você é líder da equipe da equipe amarelo!!!

Dori- eu amo amarelo!!! Ainda bem!!!

Túlio- vamos para não demorar muito pegar três nomes agora!!! Primeiro para equipe azul!!!

Túlio chocalha a urninha!!

Túlio- primeiro Kai!!! Segundo Max!!! Terceiro ming- ming!!!

Todos- o que????

Ana- mas que coisa!!!

Ming- ming- eu não podia deixar de vim né pessoal vocês ficariam sem minha linda voz???

Kai- com certeza!!!

Túlio- vamos aos três da equipe amarela!!! Primeiro Tala, segundo Ray, terceiro Atsuko!!!(bem pessoal, depois falo dela ok)

Dori- oi!!! Tudo bem???

Atsuko- hum!!!!

Dori- outra pessoa séria demais, eu não mereço!!! 

Ray- ein!!! Dori estamos na mesma equipe!!!

Dori- que bom né!!!

Túlio- mais um sorteio, para a equipe azul!!! Primeiro Daichi, Tyson, Tatiane!!!

Tatiane- oi!!

Ana- dae beleza???

Tatiane- aham!!! E você???

Ana- tudo ok!!!

Túlio- vamos a outro sorteio!!! Mariam , Brooklin e Rafael!!!

Todos- O.O

Max- ela veio!!!\o/

Mariam- oi, cheguei hoje de manhã, mas esqueceu estamos em equipes opostas!!!

Max- ó.ò é mesmo esqueci, mas que bom que você veio!!!

Ming- ming- vocês não queriam que eu viesse e Brooklin não né???

Todos- ¬ ¬"

Dori- oi!!! Eu sou Dori!!! E você é brooklin, e você é Rafael!!! Tudo bem com vocês???

Brooklin- oi menina de olhos verdes!!!

Dori- ririri!!! Posso te chamar de Rafa ou Rafinha, Rafael???

Rafael- claro, pode me chamar de Rafinha!!! meu apelido lá no Brasil!!! E Taty é minha irmã!!!

Dori- sério!!! E você é do Brasil??? Eu também era de lá!!!

Rafael- que coisa não!!! As vezes pensamos que somos tão pequenos neste mundo, mas de repente existe tão grandes coincidências!!! Que mundo pequeno!!!

Tala- pequeno, para aqueles que não fazem a diferença, pessoas assim, são minúsculas neste mundo mesmo!!!

Dori- ai Tala, tadinho!!!

Rafinha- que tipo garoto, acho que ele tem ciúmes de você!!!

Dori - capaz!!! Né que você não tem nada de ciúmes de mim???

Tala- o ///o que infortúnio!!!

Rafinha- não se preocupe, eu to de olho em uma outra menina aqui!!!

Tala- eu não perguntei!!!

Dori- quem??? me conta aí!!!

Rafinha- o///o depois!!!

Tala- que ridículo!!!

Túlio- vamos ao ultimo sorteio!!! Agora pessoal só vou falar dois de cada equipe!!! Na equipe azul de Ana vai ser ... Envy e Hilary!!!!

Ana- e aí, beleza???

Envy- tudo beleza e tu??

Ana- beleza!!!!

Envy- beleza!!!

Túlio- e para equipe amarela será Lílian e Kenny!!!

Kenny- eu analisarei nossos calculo para as provas!!!

Dori- oi!!!!

Lílian- bom dia!!! Tudo bem???

Dori- tudo bem!!! E você???

Lílian- bem, obrigada!!!

Dori- que culta!!!

Túlio- conversem um pouco para se conhecerem um pouco melhor depois vamos iniciar as provas!!!

Ana- tenho uma pergunta???

Túlio- fale minha querida!!!

Ana- tipo vamos ganhar alguma coisa com estas provas??? vai ter umas beylutinhas???

Túlio- claro que vão ganhar algo, mas é surpresa!!! Beylutas, eu prego a paz, mas terá beylutas mas nada sério pessoal!!!

Ana- a sim é claro!!!

Kai- que lixo, eu não vou participar de coisa alguma!!!

Hilary- Kai somos uma equipe agora!!!

Kai- grande coisa!!!

Daichi- tomara que o prêmio seja comida!!!

Tatiane- rsrsrsrsrs doces como chocolate seria ótimo!!!

Ana- né me fale , sou uma chocolátra!!!

Tatiane- eu também!!! Adoro chocolate!!!

Daichi- pode ser qualquer coisa!!!!

Tyson- não importa o prêmio, o legal é que vai ter beyluta!!! Eu tava com saudades de uma boa beyluta!!! To com saudades de lutar e vencer!!!

Envy- se você vai lutar e vencer, disso eu não sei, mas vai rolar!!!

Hilary- por mim tudo bem eu não luto mesmo!!!

Ana- é uma inútil mesmo!!!

Hilary- ò.ó que saco garota!!!

Kai- ninguém é bom o bastante aqui!!!

Ana- a tah!!! Falo o bom aqui!!!

Kai- todos sabem disso, não precisa repetir toda hora Ana!!!

Ana- mas é um idiota!!!

Tatiane- rsrsrsrsrsrs que tratamento!!!!

Enquanto isso na equipe amarela!!!

Dori- que xique, sou capitã de uma equipe!!!

Ray- é né!!!

Dori- eu nunca liderei nada, não lidero nem mesmo meu quarto, que sempre ta bagunçado!!!

Atsuko- como quer liderar um equipe então???

Dori- afeeeeeee...pior que é mesmo!!!

Ray- eu confio em você!!!

Rafinha- liderar uma equipe não é tão ruim assim você vai ver!!!

Brooklin- não se preocupe!!!

Atsuko- hum...

Mariam- bem, mas vamos vencer as beylutas!!! Isso eu garanto!!!!

Dori- é o que eu espero!!!

E Túlio interrompe a conversa de todos...

Túlio- bem pessoal vamos começar as gincanas??? Pronto equipe azul???

Ana- é né!!! Fazer o que???

Túlio- pronto equipe amarela???

Dori- aham!!!

Túlio- então para lembrar uma brincadeira que todos fazemos quando criança!!! CORRIDA DE SACOS!!!

Todos- O.O

Túlio- eu vou chamar um integrante da equipe azul e um da amarela!!!

Ana- lá vem bomba!!!

Túlio- da equipe azul vai ser o Kai e da equipe amarela tala!!!

Kai e Tala- NUNCA!!!

Túlio- é só uma brincadeira!!!

Kai- BRINCADEIRA DE GENTE ANORMAL!!!!

Tala- MAS NUNCA QUE VOU FAZER ALGO TÃO IDIOTA!!!

Túlio- então depois faremos provas na lama!!! E sabe quem serão as pessoas que vão limpar os banheiros??? Vocês!!!

Kai- não tem problema o tala sabe limpar bem uma privada!!!

Tala- ora... seu filho da...

Tuilo- ou..ou...vamos logo!!! E se depois vocês não limparem o banheiro estão fora da lutas de beyblade!!!

Tala- não tem problema, assim não desperdiço meu talento!!! E meu tempo no lixo!!!

Kai- coitado de você!!!

Túlio- estarão de castigo!!! É só uma brincadeira!!!

Kai- então faça você!!!

Túlio- ora mocinhos estou perdendo a paciência!!!

Kai e Tala- e eu com isso???

Túlio- de castigo!!!

Kai- ninguém manda em mim, sou um Hiwatari não esqueça disso!!!

Tala- grande coisa!!!

Kai- e você cala a boca não me referi a você!!!

Túlio- meninas, Dori e Ana, senão haver a corrida de sacos!!! Não haverá lutas de beyblade!!!

Tyson- NAOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Ana- participa pia, pelo bem da beyblade!!!

Kai- não!!!

Dori- por favor Tala, eu quero muito lutar beyblade, e sei que todos aqui querem!!!

Tala- humm...

Kai- minha resposta é definitiva!!! Não, é ela!!! E não volto atrás!!! Vocês estão locos da cabeça se vou me enfiar num saco de batata e sair pulando feito um coelho idiota!!!

Ana- porr...

Túlio olha para Ana com cara de reprensão...

Ana- foi mal!!! Kai participa logo, pelo menos entra dentro do saco e da um pulinho só pra faze uma fita!!!

Kai- não!!! Sou um homem de palavra e você ouviu bem ela!!!

Ana- vixeeeeeeeee... você??? Homem???

Kai- não, você!!! É claro que sou eu, apesar que você não fica muito longe!!!

Ana- mas que filho da p...

Túlio- controle sua boquinha menina!!!

Ana- quer saber, vá se fo..

Túlio- por favor!!!

Dori- Ana, temos que convence-los !!! e as lutas de beyblade??? Por favor!!miga me ajuda!!!

Ana- mas o que eu posso fazer???

Dori- por favor Tala seja maleável, participe!!!kai please!!!

Tala- ta bom(bem baixinho, seu tom de voz)

Kai- se Tala é uma moça, e não tem pulso forte, problema é dele!! Mas eu não vou participar!!! Mas nem morto!!!

Dori- por favor, Kai meu super, mega, muito, muitíssimo amigo!!!

Kai- não sou seu amigo!!!

Dori- TTT...TTTT desisto!!!

Ana- vem cá!!!

E Ana puxa o Kai pro canto...

Ana- o mundo é dos espertos, certo???

Kai- i daí!!!

Ana- abaixa as calças e faz aí!!!

Kai- eu não mereço!!!

E Kai se vira e Ana puxa ele de novo enforcando ele com o cachecol!!!

Kai- ta loca???

Ana- posso falar cavalo???... então como eu estava dizendo!!! Você vai participar!!!

Kai- já disse que não!!!

Ana- mas é um cavalo!!!... então você Tala "afroxou" e vai participar, certo???

Kai- eu com isso, ele é uma bicha eu não!!!

Ana- mas é um cavalo mesmo!!!...posso falar, porra!!!

Kai- humm

Ana- você poe o saco e não precisa pula dentro dele!!! Só poe pra faze uma fita!!! Quando o Tala começar a pular, você tira o saco e desiste!!! Entendeu???

Kai- ta ok, menos mal assim eu não pago de retardado!!!

Ana- beleza!!!

E voltam para a turma!!!

Quer ver o que acontece??? Não perca o outro capitulo!!!

Bem pessoal é isso mas vamos a uma breve apresentação dos novos personagens que entraram para esquentar e incrementar minha fics!!!

Temos que apresentar Atsuko, Tatiane, Rafael, Envy e Lílian!!!

Vamos começar por Atsuko!!!!

Atsuko Tenshi- 15 anos!!! De nacionalidade inglesa!!! Bem é uma moça de cabelos até meio das costas com mechas azuis, olhos de cor azul gelo, alta e esbelta, tem uma tatoo nas costas de uma estrela!!!veste uma saia pregada azul escuro, um top com uma estrela azul e sapatilhas pretas, e usa um casaco de couro preto!!!

Bem sobre sua personalidade!!!

Menina fria e solitária, começa a se torna uma ótima pessoa quando conhece-la melhor!!! Gosta de heavy metal e artes marciais!!

Tem uma fera bit, Shadow!!! Lobo negro com um chifre prata!!!

Vamos falar de Tatiane!!!!

Tatiane Atsuko Tomooka Benevides ( que nome longo, mas não tem nenhuma ligação a Atsuko Tenshi) - 15 anos, nacionalidade brasileira!!! Moça de cabelos longos negros com mechas azuis, olhos azuis gelo(parecida com Atsuko) mas tem rosto de menininha sapeca!!!usa boné, com desenho de dragão,camiseta preta colete estilo exercito, calça capri com corentes!!!

Sua personalidade ela é corajosa, gentil,inteligente, porem muito teimosa!!!

Sua fera bit é a Wolf of ice!!! Beyblade azul gelo com detalhes preto!!!

Vamos falar de Rafael!!!

Rafael Atsuko Tomooka Benevides – 14 anos!!!, irmão de Tatiane!!! Tem cabelos negros, olhos azuis gelo, meio magrinho, carinha de menino sapeca, hihihi... usa camisa de manga longa com um dragão desenhado na frente, e uma bermuda!!!

Sua personalidade é de um garoto doce, brincalhão e gênio forte!!!

Sua fera bit é a Dracimar!!! Um dragão com uma Katana!!!

Vez de Envy!!!

Envy Suawne- 17 anos...menino de cabelos verdes e olhos vermelhos!!! Corpo atlético e alto!!! Usa uma calça rasgada, camisa preta colada e gola alta, uma luva de couro de dedos cortados, um anel com uma pedra cinza no meio!!! Coturno!!! E passa lápis no olho!!! ( miguinha sem preconceitos, mas ele é EMO)

Sua personalidade é um garoto que usa de muito sarcasmo, é frio mas ao mesmo tempo engraçado!!! Garoto meio misterioso!!!

Sua fera bit é a Fênix Dark, conhecida como Dark!!!beyblade preta com um anel prata!!!

Por fim Lílian!!!

Lílian Maxter- 16 anos...menina loira de olhos verdes folha!!! Corpo de modelo, rosto de mulher madura!!!sempre muito chique!!! Usa cinto de argolas prata, calça pregada, chapéu de lado, sapato de salto quadrado, uma blusa decotada na frente e nas costas!!!

Menina inteligente e culta, pouco misteriosa!!!

(bem querida gostaria de dar mais enfaze em minha fics, portanto não colocarei sua menina com a black Dranzer, mas se quiser mande uma nova fera bit, a black Dranzer fugirá um pouco da minha historia!!! Ok!!! Não fique brava!!!)

Beijos a todos e muito obrigada!!!


End file.
